


The Sub Agenda

by ecastle_vania



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 10k of sex and I ain't even sorry, Alucard is educating him, Belts, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Cock Worship, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Cock Torture, Minor Verbal Humiliation, Minor use of title "Daddy" but not as Daddy kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Rimming, Scratching, Slow Build, Smut, Trevor is a brat, Trust and love, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/pseuds/ecastle_vania
Summary: “‘We’ will do nothing,” the vampire drawled. “But you? You better get to work.” He nudged Belmont’s chin with the toe of his boot.“Excuse me?” Trevor asked, registering surprise for the first time.“You heard me,” Alucard inched his foot up toward Trevor’s lips, fully aware that the brunette’s chest hair was catching on the heel and tugging.“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding…” Trevor’s sentence died out as Alucard let the loop of the belt fall.“Final answer?” Alucard asked, politely attentive. Trevor narrowed his eyes and looked up.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	The Sub Agenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_and_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_and_starlight/gifts).



> **This work was directly inspired by this incredible work of art from[Ash & Spice](https://twitter.com/spice_starlight/status/1336727817678163969) **
> 
> Please give her a follow and shower her with all the love you can because she is unbelievably talented and deserving of all the retweets!

The afternoon had started nicely enough. Sure, dusting wasn’t his favourite chore but it needed to be done. Trevor was in charge of vacuuming because it was his damn cat that left all the hair everywhere anyway. But when he didn’t hear the machine running after fifteen minutes, Alucard decided to investigate.

Needless to say, he was not impressed to find Trevor on his belly, cargo shorts slung low on his ass and long, tanned spine curved like an extended tongue. Belmont was scratching Sypha, who was curled up against his chest hair and purring. He was intently gazing at his phone. “Seriously? I’m working in there,” Alucard huffed and jerked his thumb behind him, “and what are you doing?”

“Just checking something quick, I’m almost done,” the brunette said absently and Sypha winked her blue eyes at Alucard.

“This is bullshit,” Alucard said crossly and approached the bed. Trevor didn’t look up. Sypha must have heard his tone because the little ginger cat stretched lazily and then pranced over to him. Not willing to take his annoyance out on the innocent fur baby, the blonde offered her scratches behind her ears and enjoyed the quick thrumming purr it elicited. When she rolled on her side to offer her belly, the dhampir thought, _I’m keeping the cat and yeeting this man._ “Trevor. Vacuuming,” the blonde said with irritation. _Last chance Belmont_ , he thought.

“There’s plenty of time, sweetheart. I’ve just forgotten to do this twice and I want to…” _That would be a no_ , Alucard thought. He reached over and swiped the phone from Belmont’s fingertips.

“Hey! What the fuck!” Trevor snarled and scrambled after it. Sypha hunkered down and looked alarmed. _Sorry sweet girl,_ the dhampir thought and stepped away from the bed to remove the fight from her space. Calmly, Alucard slipped the cell phone into his pocket and turned to leave.

“Damn it; give that back!” Trevor said as he rounded the bed. “I am not a child; you can’t just take my shit when you feel like it!”

“When you stop acting like a recalcitrant teenager, then I will give it back,” Alucard snapped and kept moving. The blonde almost made it to the door when Trevor tackled him. _Oh hell no!_ the dhampir thought, instantly pissed.

“Whatever that means! Give it back!” Belmont grunted and Alucard swiped at him as they fell.

“It means disobedient! As in ‘do your damn chores!’” the dhampir hissed back.

Trevor swung, aiming for Alucard’s torso. “Damn it, I told you; I was getting to it!”

“And I’ve been working for the last fifteen!” Alucard blocked and landed a solid blow. Unfortunately, it was to Trevor’s muscular thigh. He doubted he even felt it.

“Prick!” Trevor tossed out, seizing a handful of Alucard’s shirt and trying to wrangle him with it. _Don’t,_ the dhampir had time to think, before the buttons gave.

“You fucking asshole!” Alucard moaned, “I love this shirt! It’s…”

“Whatever, you have like four exactly like it. This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t tried to take my…” Trevor panted, snaking around to try for Tepes’ back.

“Tried?! Oh, your phone is _mine_ now Belmont! I am selling it and buying myself that silk Gucci shirt for my birthday!” Alucard managed to get his thighs wrapped around one hard leg. “I deserve it after all of this!”

“Pfffft, ‘deserve’ a $1500 shirt, I mean come on.” Trevor bucked against his hold, trying to break it. “It’s a scrap of pink fabric with some buttons and a label that you think makes it worth $1450 dollars more than it actually is!”

“Fuck you, it’s dusky salmon, damn it! And I wouldn’t expect you to understand something as sophisticated as fashion! Durability! Quality! Timelessness!” He punctuated each word with a jab. “After all, your idea of dressing up is stealing my boots and wearing an Iron Maiden T-shirt!

“It’s fucking _pink_ you—Wait!” Trevor said urgently and Alucard stilled. “Sypha is trying to get by, don’t hit her! She’s probably scared and…” The ginger cat elegantly stepped over Adrian’s extended leg and stopped for a moment, surveying the entangled men. She sat, raised a paw and licked absently. It never occurred to either man to shoo her or rush her along. In fact, both of them held their breath.

“Meoorrwww,” she warbled happily and Adrian instinctively purred back. Trevor’s snicker was annoying but the dhampir didn’t retaliate. _Yet._ He didn’t want to risk upsetting the kitty. With a leisurely arch, the cat stretched and flicked her tail goodbye as she moseyed through the door.

The moment she had exited, Trevor plowed a fist into his jaw and the blonde saw stars. “You cheating son of a bitch!” Alucard said and snarled. “That was vulgar and tactless at best! Someone should teach you some manners!”

“I’m sure you think it should be you! You're not my father; you're giving me a fucking Daddy complex,” Trevor drawled with a grin.

“Oh, I’ll show you Daddy complex!” the dhampir sneered, extending his claws to rake across Trevor’s chest.

Trevor paused, mid-hair pull and a slow smile stretched across his face, “Now that’s a whole-ass deal, Tepes.” Alucard opened his mouth to retort when Sypha drifted back in. They froze again.

The blonde murmured soothingly to her, “It’s okay sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are just fighting but Daddy will win, don’t you worry.”

Trevor snorted and whispered, “I am not Mommy, for fuck’s sake. You’re gonna be sorry you ever suggested—” Sypha stepped out again and Trevor went flying.

“Good to know that you recognize when you are on the losing end,” the blonde said, rising slowly and stripping his ruined shirt off. He shut the door. Sypha meowed on the other side but it was better she was locked out. He wanted no interruptions because it was time to remind Trevor of just who he was.

The brunette grinned and stood up. “Losing suggests that you’ve won, and you haven’t,” Trevor tossed back, scrambling over the bed.

Alucard studied him for a moment. When he spoke, he knew his strategy was formed. _Someone is a little too confident in his insolence,_ he thought and smiled with anticipation. “I can put you down at my leisure, Belmont.”

“You know I never stay down long,” the brunette said and rolled his shoulders. He edged toward the closet door.

“A problem we’ll be correcting shortly,” the blonde retorted and circled the other way. If Trevor was trying to get out of the room it was too damn late.

“Oh, hell no, now that just isn’t nice,” Belmont said sassily and spread his hands. “Or was I mistaking you moaning my name for a compliment?”

Alucard paused, angled his head and observed the brunette from under long, pale lashes. “Self-preservation was never your strong suit. Perhaps I should help save you from yourself, mmm?”

“And exactly how,” Trevor got his hand on the closet door, and the dhampir suddenly understood what he was going for, “do you plan on accomplishing that?”

Alucard tensed for the sprint. “Easy. If I stuff my cock in your mouth—” the blonde sprung forward and Trevor’s eyes widened as he whirled, yanked the door and reached into the darkened interior. Harsh light illuminated the closet as the motion sensors engaged. His hands locked around Belmont’s wrists, just as the brunette’s hands closed over the handle of the whip. The dhampir forcefully wrenched him around. “—then you can’t say shit that gets you into trouble,” he finished with a triumphant growl.

“Well, hell,” Trevor said saucily, “I think I’ve been caught.” He wiggled against the hands that held him, the whip dangling between them.

“You think?” Alucard asked calmly and tightened his hold. “And what, pray tell, were you planning on doing with that?” He arched one pale brow and dropped his gaze to the supple brown leather.

“Oh, you know, just arming myself against—” He yelped as Alucard forced him to his knees and yanked his hands above his head.

“Wrong answer,” the dhampir told him, as he wrapped the length over strong wrists and looped it through the anchored bolts in the closet ceiling. Usually they held Trevor’s barbells but, like all his chores, they were still awaiting his attention. Today they’d hold Trevor, at least until this most pressing of tasks was completed. “Remember: red, yellow, green, yes?”

“Oh, come on, you can’t really mean to—” Trevor was still laughing. _Like I said, self-preservation is a real issue for you,_ the blonde thought. Alucard slung one leg over Belmont’s shoulder and enjoyed the shocked yelp before he ground his cock none too gently into Trevor’s face. The rasp of stubble and hot breath against his hardening cock was exhilarating.

He finished tying off the end of the whip and let the remaining length of leather fall to the floor. Experimentally, he tugged and Trevor heaved upwards. _Excellent_ , the dhampir thought happily. Leisurely, he pulled back, enjoying the heaving chest and twisting hands of his lover. “You should have remembered who was in charge, ‘Mommy.’

Trevor’s eyes were furious eagerness. “I’m not calling you Daddy,” he hissed back.

Alucard clucked as he unzipped Trevor’s pants. “Don’t embarrass yourself by making vows you won’t keep.” The dhampir knelt to work the fabric past the brunette’s awakening arousal, down his thighs and off his calves. “Please confirm that you remember the coding for red, yellow and green?”

“Stop, slow down and go. I remember, but—” Belmont squirmed as Alucard’s hair brushed over his cock. _Oh that’s just the beginning,_ the blonde thought and decided to start with a simple command.

“Stop wiggling,” Alucard ordered, and Trevor scoffed.

“Bite me, Alucard! If you think I’ll—” _Don’t mind if I do_ , the dhampir thought and leaned over. Neat, quick and rough, he bit into the soft cheek of Trevor’s ass and broke the skin. The Belmont’s gasp melded into a sultry groan and Alucard licked over the wound. The blood was salty and rich with a tangy zip that was utterly Trevor.

“Again, oh _yes,_ mark me,” the brunette demanded and Alucard leaned back to give him a look. Trevor’s eyes fluttered open. “Please?”

Alucard waited and Trevor narrowed his eyes, tone haughty as he said, “I’m not fucking saying it.” _Oh, I think you will,_ the blonde thought but just shrugged with exaggerated nonchalance.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” the dhampir said, tracing a claw over the bloody circle and bringing the vermilion smear to his lips. He licked delicately, like a cat cleaning itself in the sun.

“That’s blackmail,” Trevor grumbled and Alucard arched a brow before he stood.

“If you’d done what you were supposed to do with the same energy you put into your bitching, you wouldn’t be in this position,” Alucard told him as he brought his hand down.

“You mean to say that I haven’t?” Trevor asked with a grin, “I think you’ll find that you’re wrong there, Blondie. Just give it time.”

Alucard narrowed his eyes. Belmont knew he hated being called that. It was not affectionate; it was a challenge. Fortunately, in Trevor’s current circumstance, there was plenty of opportunity to show the brunette the error of his ways. Standing between the man’s thighs, the dhampir looked down at his prey.

Eyebrow raised and smirk at the ready, the angle of Trevor’s chin suggested he knew exactly what he was doing. _Is it so wrong that this is one of my favorite views?_ Tepes wondered. Like some gorgeous offering to lust, Belmont was helplessly ensnared in his whip. Arched against the tension of the leather, his willing flesh was presented in all its magnificence to the dhampir’s whims.

Muscles bunched and rolled as Trevor shifted beneath Alucard. Letting the silence draw out, the dhampir looked him over. Strong, playful, quarrelsome features that merged into a handsome, complex visage perpetually in need of a shave. Blue eyes that gleamed with challenge and excitement. Scars danced over shoulders that rolled reflexively as though heading into a bout. White lines and puckered twists of battles long since past were stars in the sky of his skin.

His captive’s ribs were exquisitely carved out against his flesh, like the blonde’s own personal stairway to heaven. Extending a finger, he traversed down a torso brushed in gleaming brown hair and over a stomach that flexed and quivered in response to the dhampir’s survey. Belmont’s cock betrayed his sarcasm with rigid eagerness, arrogantly stating his level of interest in the proceedings.

“Don’t tell me it’s been so long that you’ve forgotten how this works?” the dhampir teased with a small pucker of his lips, straightening up. Trevor glowered at him bad-temperedly. “Pity, we’ll have to start at the beginning,” Alucard said, his tone implying it would be his pleasure. _Because it will be_ , he thought with anticipation.

Stepping around Trevor, he headed into the closet, listening to the shuffling of his captive on his knees. Alucard smirked. He knew exactly where the items he needed were, but drawing it out would be a lovely build. Without preamble, he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to pool around his ankles. His briefs followed and he neatly folded his clothing up. Feeling Trevor’s gaze on him now, he opened a drawer. He went through each one slowly, making sure to bend over, toss his hair and sigh with yearning.

Finally, he closed the bottom drawer and leaned over to the hanger that had his black leather pants on it. If his vampiric hearing wasn’t so keen, he would have missed the stuttered inhale. _Just wait darling,_ he thought, and bent over to slide them up. Cool, smooth and soft, they slicked over him and cupped his flesh with admiration.

He turned slowly, cock loudly proclaiming exactly what he had in mind through the gaping laces. Unhurried, relaxed, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and looked at Trevor. Lips parted, breath harsh, the brunette’s gaze was intent and lustful as he surveyed the captive prize peering out from the dhampir’s grasp. “So uh, am I in trouble?” Trevor asked, licking his lips.

Alucard neatly shifted his cock down beside the laces and deftly tightened the cords to close the gaping window. Trevor scowled. “That depends,” the dhampir said smoothly, opening another drawer and withdrawing two black belts. This time there was no mistaking Trevor’s hiss.

“Depends on what?” Trevor asked breathlessly, the tone unlocking new doors of pleasure inside the dhampir. He wanted to groan in response to the ocean of anticipation in Belmont’s voice and get on his hands and knees to drink it dry.

Alucard took a moment to make sure he could answer as neutrally as possible. “On whether you can do what you're told.” He took his favorite pair of black Chanel boots off the shoe rack and turned back. Trevor didn’t even try to hold back his groan.

“That’s not fair; that’s playing dirty. You know I love those boots.” The flex in the brunettes’ shoulders told Alucard that he was testing his bonds. _Best of luck, Belmont_ , the dhampir thought. He’d secured him well. Sometimes with Trevor, you only got the one chance, and today, they were going to play the Tepes way.

“Oh, I know,” Alucard purred and edged past his arching captive toward the bed. He placed the boots on the floor and the belts on the spread. While Trevor hobbled on his knees to turn toward the dhampir, Alucard strapped a belt on and adjusted it to ride low on his hips. He liked the pressure on the tip of his cock when he moved. He sat, crossed his legs and waited.

Trevor was panting lightly by the time he’d made the full revolution and Alucard’s belt was digging insistently into his aching length. Something about watching Belmont move with fragile, balanced trepidation was so delicious. _I got the tension just right,_ he congratulated himself. The brunette was strung up perfectly, taut enough to be slightly pulled upward but slack enough that the pressure was still mostly in his knees. _Maybe we should use the whip more often,_ he thought idly as Trevor’s eyes met his.

The dhampir lifted a boot and eased his foot inside, deliberately stroking his hands down the leather and giving a little gasp. His captive growled and strained forward. The blonde reached for the other boot. “Cheater,” Trevor ground out and Alucard paused.

“There’s that mouth,” the dhampir said with a sigh and raised the boot. He tsked and then inspected the leather. “It looks like you’ve been derelict in all sorts of ways.”

“Excuse me? I’m not derelict; you’re derelict,” Trevor argued with an indignant air.

The dhampir rolled his eyes. “Trevor, derelict means—”

“Neglected, ruined, abandoned; yeah, I know. I’m saying, I haven’t _neglected_ , shit.” Alucard blinked in surprise and Trevor grinned. “What? I’m not just a piece of ass, pretty boy.”

“Touché,” Alucard drawled and hiked the boot up and over his calf. “However, you are incorrect about the dereliction of duties, Mr. Not-Just-Ass.”

“Bullshit, what have I neglected to do? I told you, I was _getting_ to the vacuuming!” Alucard stepped forward, belt in hand and Trevor kept his eyes on the leather strap.

Almost lovingly, the blonde brought his boot up and planted the heel into Belmont’s left pec. Trevor grunted and swayed. His cock twitched and Tepes smirked. “Take a close look.”

The brunette looked down and murmured with false concern, “Oh no, a scuff mark on the Chanels’; whatever will we do?”

“ ‘We’ will do nothing,” the dhampir drawled. “But you? You better get to work.” He nudged Belmont’s chin with the toe of his boot.

“Excuse me?” Trevor asked, registering surprise for the first time. _Oh, this is too good_ , the blonde thought with relish.

“You heard me,” Alucard inched his foot up toward Trevor’s lips, fully aware that the brunette’s chest hair was catching on the heel and tugging. 

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding…” Trevor’s sentence died out, as Alucard let the loop of the belt fall.

“Final answer?” Alucard asked, politely attentive. Trevor narrowed his eyes and looked up, temper and insult a loud warning in his gaze.

“If you think you’re going to—” The belt snaked out across the top of the brunette’s thighs, the meaty ‘smack!’ of sound cracking his sentence in half.

“Motherfucker!” Trevor yelped and jumped against Alucard’s booted foot. “How dare—” The belt blurred again, this time on the other thigh. The blonde was pretty sure that the red welt already appearing on Belmont’s left thigh was going to appear on his right _. Serves him right_ , he thought, and looped the belt back up. He looked down at Trevor.

“Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Polishing my boots.” Alucard leaned in slightly and Trevor grunted as the weight of his boot pressed him back, tightening his tether and hoisting him up further. “Don’t you think your mouth has better uses than getting you punished?”

“This mouth is for dick polishing only,” Trevor insisted rebelliously. With calculated blasé, Alucard stretched lazily. The brunette hissed as the blonde’s leatherbound cock came within inches of his face before retreating. He let the belt dangle at his side.

“We’ll see if you are good enough for my dick.” Alucard lectured with a bored tone. “First you have to be worthy of my boots.”

Trevor sneered, “We both know you are already hard just thinking about my tongue on you and you wouldn’t give that up. Boots or no boots.” His chin jerked defiantly and he rocked gently so that his cock bobbed. He was irresistible and he knew it. _That was the problem,_ the dhampir thought with determination.

“Maybe I’ll just leave you here then.” Alucard said with studied carelessness. “After all, you do look rather charming like this.” He ran the length of the belt over his palm and made to put it around his waist.

“Fuck that, you wouldn’t. You like it too much.” Trevor goaded him. The dhampir smiled, slow, confident and feral. “Oh shit, no, please, don’t. I’ll…” Belmont swallowed. “I’ll be good.”

“Of course, you will,” Tepes purred. “I’m going to make sure of it.” He stepped to the desk and retrieved the chair. Bringing it back, he placed it in front of Trevor and sat. Leaning back, he crossed his legs; the tip of one boot swaying tauntingly in front of the brunette.

There was a high flush in Belmont’s cheeks and Alucard knew he was debating refusing. This was pushing his comfort zone and the dhampir knew it. The blonde would have been more concerned if he didn’t completely trust Trevor to use a safeword. It was always a fine line of control and conquest with his lover.

Alucard was fairly well-versed in what the brunette liked, but there was a reason for the safewords. No one was a mind-reader, especially when it was spontaneous like this. The blonde had been thinking about this possibility for a while now, given Trevor’s adoration for boots. Especially when Alucard was wearing them.

It had actually started with the blonde fantasizing about doing this himself some time when Trevor was in his thigh highs. However, Alucard took considerably better care of his boots and was meticulous about cleaning them before storing them. It was a good habit to have, especially for just such an opportunity. In this instance, Tepes was glad he had not done this first. It was better that Belmont did this first if his impudence was this sharp.

Trevor was always cheeky, but he was showing a considerable amount of sass for this whole thing being his fucking fault. After all, their relationship was a partnership and the man damn well better not take him for granted. The brunette pulled him out of his thoughts with a heaved sigh. “Fuck it, gimme the damned boot.”

Alucard inclined his head and stopped moving his boot. He didn’t come any closer.

“I can’t reach it, Alucard,” Trevor said sullenly.

“I don’t think you are trying,” the blonde responded coolly. “I think you need to work a little today.” Trevor growled unhappily and edged forward. Eyes on Trevor, Alucard was hyper-aware of Belmont’s shoulders in his peripheral vision. He was alright with a certain amount of discomfort for Trevor; after all, he did deserve it. However, he didn’t want his lover to actually strain anything.

The whip tether tightened with each rustle and by the time Belmont’s lips touched the top of the boot the breadth of his chest was beautifully spread, arms taut and body bowed. There was a plea in the contour of his spine and pride in the haughty curve of his lips. Truthfully, the elongation looked like it was borderline unpleasant but he was so pretty like this. Still, Alucard didn’t want this over too quickly…

The dhampir stretched languidly, yawning and brushing his blonde locks over the back of the chair. The whole show resulted in sliding his ass forward two inches. His boot was alongside Trevor’s cheek now and the man eased back to compensate. “I’m getting to it, jeez, no need for the dramatics!” The brunette snorted. “You aren’t going to go to sleep on me in the middle of this and we both know it.”

“I hardly think you are in a position to dictate anything right now, Belmont. Besides, do you really think more talking is going to make things better? I want some _action,_ ” he stated, pale brows steepled.

Long, black lashes swept downward and Belmont carefully pressed his lips into the top of the leather. _Okay, that is fucking hot_ , Alucard thought, twin spikes of surprise and satisfaction hammering in his gut. Soft pressure against the thin leather accompanied the visual of Trevor’s lips planting tiny kisses like a reverent pilgrimage up his boot.

The dhampir was very comfortable with his desires and preferences at this point, but even he couldn’t have guessed how much he would like this. His toes instinctively curled and he gripped the side of the chair. The tiniest whine escaped him and the black lashes raised. _Shit,_ the blonde thought, _I didn’t intend to…_

The lashes fluttered again and Trevor nuzzled the side of the boot with his stubble. The scrape and slide of it, coupled with the almost feline nudge, had the blonde gritting his teeth. He couldn’t really feel anything other than pressure through the supple leather, but there was something about the ghosted sensation that prickled his skin. That tingle, combined with the glory of this stunning man on his knees just to please him, had the heat of anticipation kindling deep in his belly.

He had no way of knowing that Trevor heard his breath change; heard the calm, measured inhales quicken with a choked catch. He was watching the muscles of the dhampir’s thighs and stomach tense and ripple. Enjoying the white knuckled grip his lover had on the chair arm. The brunette’s annoyance and uncertainty was swiftly fading under rising desire.

When Trevor’s lips parted and the tip of his clever pink tongue licked up over the ankle of the boot, Alucard spoke, voice dark and husky. “I see your mouth can be good, when it wants to be,” he managed, not quite steady.

“Baby, my mouth is good all the time,” Trevor retorted, but it was softer, without the sting of sarcasm. A line of sharp, white teeth nipped over the arch of the black boot and the dhampir shuddered. This time though, he wasn’t the only one. Fighting against his bonds, Belmont pulled to the side to nibble over Alucard’s ankle bone. “Fuck,” Trevor muttered, “I can’t…”

He looked up and Alucard was pleased to see the desire and sincerity scrawled over his features. “Could you… please, put your foot back on my chest? I would like to reach your calf.”

“When you ask so nicely, yes; thank you, I would love to.” The dhampir brought his boot down and stood, bringing his chair six inches closer. Trevor swallowed hard and shuffled back to correct the distance, cock bouncing against his thigh. When the blonde pressed his boot back into the hard yield of his chest, Belmont made a low sound of approval.

Alucard bit back a moan when the brunette brought the tip of his nose along the instep of the boot and simply let it glide along, lower lip catching and leaving wet dabs along the way. He was so fucking hard and they hadn’t even started. “Alright, I might like this,” Trevor murmured before he gave a broad, wet lick up the calf of the boot, teeth edging the boundary that gave way to the dhampir’s pants.

“Of course, you do,” Alucard said soothingly. “You’re so good at it, too.” Belmont’s eyes flashed hot and his jaw clenched. When he resumed his licks without comment, the blonde felt the keen edge of triumph. _It’s small of me to enjoy his obedience,_ he thought, _but I’ll take it._ He decided to reward the brunette’s self-control and hopefully encourage it to continue.

Unceremoniously, he laced his hand into Belmont’s thick pelt of hair and scratched his claws over his scalp. The answering moan was loud and heavy. “Ah, yes, claws are a thing for you, aren’t they?” he asked, knowing damn well that they were. Trevor shuddered and whined. “Such a beautiful man,” the blonde purred. “Would you like me to bite you?”

Belmont’s head jerked up and his eyes darkened fractionally. “Yes, please,” he whispered. Alucard brought his boot down and pushed the chair back.

“Mmmm, I wonder where I should…,” the dhampir mused aloud, slowly circling his prey. When Trevor didn’t shift to follow him, it gave him pause. Either the man was trying to show deference, which was excellent, or, more worrisome, his knees might be starting to hurt. It was always so hard for Alucard to know, his body simply accepted more punishment than a mortal’s, even one as formidable as the Belmont.

His captive couldn’t see his considering expression as Alucard debated how best to ascertain which it was. He leaned over Trevor and gently tugged his head back, until his neck was exposed. “If I loosen your bonds, enough so you can sit, do you promise to behave?”

Trevor’s smile was sensually slow. “Are you going to climb into my lap? Because then, yes, I will.”

“Now there’s a thought, isn’t it?” the blonde retorted and tossed Trevor’s head forward. _Still such a brat,_ he thought with affection and a touch of exasperation. _He’s fine_. With that established, he continued with his plans.

Quick, he went on his knees behind Belmont, put one hand on the firm hip in front of him and bit into the soft flesh of Belmont’s ass, right above the previous bite. Trevor thrashed and whimpered against his mouth as he sucked hard and tightened his grip on his hip. _Divine_ , the dhampir thought and felt splinters of need work into his lungs.

“Alucard, _yes,_ fuck, _just_ like that,” Trevor wailed when he worried the wound slightly with his fangs. Unable to resist, the blonde dug his claws into the captive hip and dragged thin welts into the flesh. Blood sprung up, a metallic, honied suggestion in the air. When Belmont bucked hard, Alucard surged up, gripped his hair and yanked him to the side.

“Do it,” Trevor begged and quickly added, “Please and thank you, _please.”_ Just as caught in this as Belmont was, the dhampir growled his assent and flew to his throat. Biting into the soft, stubbled flesh, he tasted sweat and desire under his tongue, right before the gush of hot blood. _Trevor,_ it seemed to sing to him and Alucard whimpered deep in his chest.

 _So fucking good_ , he thought, semi-delirious as lust heaved inside him like an earthquake reshaping the landscape. He swallowed and sucked again.

“Oh my God,” Trevor groaned and leaned into his bite. The sharp tang of Trevor’s come; a scent that Alucard knew well, wafted up to him and his eyes flew open. He broke the bite and looked down, past the secured arm. He was not surprised when he saw a thin, clear line slipping down the head of Belmont’s cock. _Oh no you don’t_ , Alucard thought and snaked his hand around to delicately collect it on his fingertips.

 _“Fuck!”_ Trevor hissed and thrust into his touch. With his other hand, Alucard slapped Trevor’s ass, right over the bites. He flexed his fingers at the end to ensure it stung. The high, light “oh!” that elicited made his cock throb. He repeated it, just to hear that beautiful sound from Trevor again.

“Did I tell you that you could come?” the blonde asked tartly. He ached to put his fingers in his mouth and taste the need that was permeating the air. He stood and circled back to Trevor’s front. The hunger in the brunette’s eyes tripped over the threshold of his heart and he inhaled sharper than he intended.

Trevor had leaned into his bonds and the dhampir could see bright red pressure marks climbing his knees and spreading across his wrists. Blood trickled down his throat and pooled slightly on his collarbone. The brunette had spread his thighs, cock jutting forward in a hard line of invitation. Pebbled nipples winked from the depths of brown hair and as he watched, the man’s entire frame quaked. _Holy hell, look at him,_ Alucard thought, _like my very own nirvana._

They were both surprised when he spoke. “I’m sorry,” Belmont said sincerely. “I tried not to be so turned on, but I love your bites. I could smell you and feel your cock pressed into my hip and I started to imagine you biting me like this while you fucked me and I…” he lowered his eyes. Swallowed. Looked up again. “Forgive me.”

 _What a marvel it is, that this should be so disarming, pleasurable and exciting, all at the same time?_ he wondered. “I do forgive you, which is why I will share,” he said with a gentle smile. Bringing his fingertips to his mouth, Alucard sucked. Closing his eyes in defense to the sheer ecstasy of Trevor’s desire exploding across his taste buds, he withdrew his fingers. After a moment, he opened his eyes to an azure gaze filled with gratification and immense need.

He offered his fingers to Belmont and, with a pleased sigh, the brunette extended his tongue to sweep across his fingertips. “Can you taste how much you want me?” the dhampir asked him, voice edged with lust. With a pained snap of his eyebrows, Trevor shook his head regretfully.

Alucard clucked with disappointment. “We can’t have that, can we?” he asked and leaned over to take Trevor’s jaw in his hand. He’d intended the kiss to be commanding and swift, but there was such abundant generosity waiting for him between those lips that he simply sunk into Trevor’s mouth. The slide of their lips together was like a freshly made bed at the end of an exhausting day. The first tumble between lovers, the final embrace of the sun into the darkness. It tasted like submerging his heart into an endless welcome.

 _Hello my heartbeat_ , the blonde thought and offered his tongue and the lingering flavor there. Trevor whined against his mouth and sucked eagerly. Desire hefted its hips and spread its thighs inside of the blonde. The hand griping the brunette’s jaw squeezed needfully and Alucard slid into his lap. Trevor groaned against his teeth on his bottom lip and thrust helplessly against warm leather. “Not so fast,” the dhampir murmured and strained against the hard press of Belmont’s shaft.

Walking his hands over Trevor’s shoulders he left pinpricks of claws tiptoeing toward the vulnerable line of his captive’s spine. Belmont quaked against him and thrust again. “Alucard, please, just fuck me, I need it, I—” His breath caught when the blonde sunk his talons into the sides of both shoulder blades and raked. “Ah, fuck, I’m—yes, _oh_ —" he arched in Alucard and his cock heaved into the dhampir’s abs, a wet streak painting the muscles alongside his belly button.

“Trevor!” the blonde said sharply and the man jerked. “Don’t you fucking _dare._ ”

The brunette’s eyes were pleading, his expression that of a child reprimanded for playing too close to the street. “But—” he began.

“Absolutely not, Belmont; have I given you permission?” The blonde’s eyes flashed and he pulled back. All the control in the world meant nothing if this wasn’t clear between them.

Trevor’s jaw clenched and for a moment, his ego rose into his eyes and warred with his lust. _As it always is between us_ , Alucard thought with rueful acceptance. Both men were proud, strong, willful people and the upper hand was something they had always passed back and forth. It was an uneasy truce, only made possible by their overwhelming love and passion. Even in times like this. _Especially in times like this_ , he thought and stood.

“And we were making such progress,” Alucard sighed regretfully and edged the toe of his boot between Trevor’s thighs. Rocking his boot back on its heel, he pressed forward gently, trapping Belmont’s weeping cock between his shoe and his belly. By no means was he hurting him, but it was bound to be uncomfortable. More importantly though, it would help the brunette calm down and keep him from coming.

Trevor hissed sharply and snarled. “You fucking bastard, I’m going to—!”

With supernatural speed, Alucard slapped him across the face. Trevor’s fury tumbled back down his throat. It was there in his eyes though. _If his eyes were the sun my flesh would be on fire_ , the blonde thought. Determination and control oozing out of every pore, he leaned over Belmont, hand in his dark hair and wrenched him back to look Trevor dead in the eyes.

Fangs extended and bared, he matched his glare to those stunning blue eyes and said, “You’ll do nothing but obey Belmont, or I will leave you here until you are ready to comply. You’re entirely too lippy for my taste and I expressly told you no.”

“You’re just pissed I won’t call you Daddy,” Trevor retorted sarcastically and the blonde put a smidge more weight into his foot. The man jolted and then stilled.

“The night is young, Belmont and if you recall, I am immortal. I literally have nothing **but** time to correct the error of your assumptions. Would you like to keep talking?”

“You are such a fucking asshole!” Trevor exploded, anger spilling over. “When I get out of here, I am going to—” he paused, and when he spoke again there was that note of awareness that Alucard was looking for. “What are you doing?” the brunette asked.

Alucard had moved the chair back and stripped off his boots, placing them beside the seat in a neat line. By the time Trevor had thought to stop and actually ask what was going on, the blonde had taken off his belt and unlaced his pants. “Hmmm?” the dhampir hummed absently. “Oh, this?” He slowly peeled back the edges of the opening and his cock peeked out. “I told you; you had to _earn_ my dick. It’s obvious you aren’t sincere in your intentions tonight, so I am going to pleasure myself until I come.”

“Damn it, Alucard—” Trevor started, the vehemence merging into an earnest, yearning entreaty.

“Indeed, Belmont. But really, did I not warn you? Did you simply not believe me, or did you think that I would let this go?” Alucard allowed the pants to catch and struggle down his thighs, letting his cock dip and sway. Trevor’s gulp was audible and the blonde smiled knowingly. _Sometimes you have more temper than brains, my love,_ he thought.

He could practically hear Trevor’s willpower screaming by the time the leather fell to his feet. He stretched with a small twist, as much to arch his cock towards his frustrated lover as to remind Trevor of his own bonds. He stepped away from the pants and bent to the boots.

“Fuck! _Fuck,_ okay, I am sorry. You were right, you told me and I should have listened and I…” Alucard slipped his foot back into a boot and looked up inquiringly, naked except for one gleaming black leather boot. Trevor’s whimper was a wrecked prayer of praise. He was biting his lip and his breath was coming hard and fast.

“Have mercy; you look incredible. I just…,” he hissed as the blonde sat, calmly grasped the other boot and extended his foot to slide it on. He deliberately lifted his leg and gave a sharp little tug at the end to get the heel of his foot in. Trevor whined, high and hard in his throat.

“Thank you for the apology. You may watch and consider what you might have done differently this evening.” Eyes on Belmont, he palmed his cock and stroked slowly. His long-neglected cock twitched in response. _I wanted this to be Trevor’s mouth,_ he thought with regret, _his hair under my hands and those gorgeous gasping chokes that he makes when I thrust against the back of his throat. Damn it._

The truth was that he didn’t want to finish this way. This whole little tableau had shown him however, that he’d been entirely too lax with Trevor and parameters needed to be re-established. Granted, when they switched and he was the one tied up and pleading, he was known to be a little sassy. It was just natural between them and kept each other on their toes.

When Alucard has been in the wrong though, he had tried to keep it to a minimum. He’d never been such a flat-out brat in those circumstances. Trevor had clearly been lazing around when he was supposed to be working and was resisting the inevitable consequences with a bizarre level of resentment. It was odd and troubling. The blonde wouldn’t accept it and he certainly wouldn’t encourage it.

Claws extended, Alucard stroked up his cock and angled his head to watch Trevor. Spellbound and torn, the brunette’s face was a stunning portrait of helpless lust. The dhampir tightened his grip and moaned, throwing his head back and running one long claw down his jugular, blood springing up in a thin crimson line. The little slicing pain pooled heat into his belly. He spread his thighs and thrust into his hand.

“ _Alucard_ ,” Trevor sobbed out, voice so needy it was a little heart breaking. The blonde paused, rolling his chin to the side to look down his nose at the tensed, straining form of his lover.

“Please, let me make it up to you; let me pleasure you.” Trevor was begging and they both knew it. “Please, I-I’ll do anything. Just let me touch you.” Unhurried, Alucard sat up.

“Anything.” The blonde qualified and waited. Trevor knew what he wanted. It had started as a joke but now it was a flagpole between them of submission and surrender. _Just how badly does he want this?_ the dhampir wondered. He knew that Belmont had understood when awareness flared in his eyes. The brunette looked away.

Trevor’s jaw clenched and he fisted his trapped hands. Belmont took a deep breath. When his eyes met Alucard’s, they were calm. “Yes, Daddy,” he murmured, “anything.” Alucard couldn’t help it; his breath whooshed out. He never, ever, would have bet that Trevor would call him that. It wasn’t even a preoccupation for either of them, but perhaps that was the point. It was the purest form of submission; to surrender to something that was so trivial that it became an issue of enormous significance.

“Say it again,” Alucard rasped. Surprising even himself, he added, “Please.” Trevor’s eyes locked onto his and the messages that crowded the air between them was a symphony of unuttered desire.

“As you wish… Daddy,” the brunette said and licked his lips. It was a huge concession and it lay between them like a glittering hoard. Alucard’s concerns fell away. Despite the skirmish, the sass, the struggle for the upper hand between them, Trevor had given him this. _Knowing that I could still deny him,_ the dhampir thought. _I would have reason to._ But to what end? He’d wanted the acknowledgement of his authority and Trevor had given it. And really, would compliance ever come easily to Belmont? He would never admit it, but Alucard certainly hoped not.

There was potential for further instruction and mutual pleasure here, if he could massage this capitulation into complete surrender. “I had intended to ride you tonight,” the blonde said without preamble and resisted his grin when Belmont’s jaw dropped. There was no reason for the brunette to believe that he might be allowed inside Alucard tonight. That in itself was one of the reasons the blonde had wanted it. “But the lube is all the way over there.” The dhampir indicated the night stand about 10 feet away.

Anticipation and passion were stamped into the brunette’s features as he bobbed his head eagerly. His long-neglected arousal swayed gently, a rigid echo. “Please, I could—I would, help. It would be my pleasure.” He caught the edge of his lower lip in his teeth and waited.

“Last chance Belmont. Don’t make me regret giving it,” the blonde said and stood.

“I won’t; I promise.” The brunette swore. “I want to be so, so good for you.” His lips were parted and he was panting, eyebrows knit with hope and sincerity.

“Very well,” Alucard said and brought the chair back until Trevor could have leaned out and kissed it. The brunette made no move to touch it or Alucard and the blonde knew he was waiting for permission. It was brutally hot, especially knowing what it took to get them here. The dhampir took a steadying breath.

He stepped in front of the chair and put one knee in the seat. He spread his thighs. Before he bent over, he looked over his shoulder to see Trevor, breath hitched and harsh, face rapt and eager. He waited until Belmont’s eyes met his. “Just remember, do _not_ come,” he said sternly and Trevor nodded. He bent over, blonde tresses falling over his shoulders, and gripped the arm of the chair. He deliberately did not offer any assistance to spread his cheeks or loosen Trevor’s bonds.

There is a moment in every coupling where time stretches into an infinite, shimmering path. What is coming down the road—its shape, taste and possibility—is yet unknown to everyone involved. When hearts are involved, these moments can deepen inexplicably and avalanche new mountain ranges of emotion between lovers.  
  
Given the state that Trevor was in and his inability to use his hands, Alucard expected brute force and copious amounts of tongue. What he didn’t expect was the slow sweep of Trevor’s nose against the dark valley of his ass, followed by the softest slide of lips and the sharp razz of his stubbled chin. It was loving, worshipful and completely captivating.

The dhampir gasped and arched his ass firmly into the sensation. Belmont set his teeth to the curve of one cheek and bit gently as Alucard shivered against him. A firm, wet point soothed over the mark and then, like a sweet blooming, Trevor kissed it. Alucard whispered his name, only somewhat aware of the tender fullness of the word.

Belmont heard it, understood it and yielded to it. Despite the ache in his limbs, the numbness of his wrists and knees and the singed pride from his submission, his love for this individual scraped the sky and arrowed to the depths of the earth. If this was what Alucard needed to know that, then Trevor would give it to him until it pulsed like blood in the veins of time between them.

Unable to see what Trevor was doing, every rub of his lover’s lips, nip of his teeth and dart of his tongue pierced the blonde’s composure like a nail through a shoe. Trevor made no move to delve deeper. Content to cruise over the sensitive, almost-ticklish skin at the top of the deep valley, he caressed the crescent with alternating teeth, tongue and nose.  
  
Belmont’s light licks into the dark division of flesh were little pats of butter into the sizzling pan of lust until the dhampir was squirming for a firmer touch. By the time Trevor’s tongue lapped over the thin, fragile flesh at the base of his balls, Alucard was whimpering. Exquisite sensation fragmented coherent thought and Trevor suckled the underside of one perfect orb in slow, measured pulls. _I could come from this,_ the blonde thought _, there is heaven inside of that tongue and I think I am dying._  
  
“ _Trevor_ ,” Alucard moaned, “You. _Yes,_ ah, love, I…” Trevor arrowed his tongue into a solid, slick bullet and surged up, burrowing between the blonde’s cheeks and flitting up against his hole. _“Fuck, yes!”_ Alucard exclaimed, a breathless, guttural cry. Steadying himself more heavily on one hand, he reached back and pulled one curve to the side. Trevor dived in, painting the clenching flesh in broad, undemanding strokes. It was maddeningly slow devotion and Alucard ached for more.

The dhampir hissed with frustration and Trevor sighed contentedly, flicking his tongue in rapid succession against the tight ring of muscle. Alucard arched more insistently against him, seeking a touch that matched the urgency thrashing inside his skin. When Trevor framed his entrance with his lips and set his teeth against the flesh, the blonde wailed, ensnared in the erotic tapestry they’d woven together.

Belmont dipped his tongue inside him. Like bark peeled from the trunk of a tree, the blonde’s control fractured cleanly. He shuddered hard and whirled, seizing Trevor’s hair in his fist and his own aching cock in the other. “Open your mouth,” he ordered but Trevor was already there, scorching eyes on Alucard, tongue extended. _“Gorgeous,”_ the dhampir groaned and plunged inside.

Wet, hot deliverance sheathed his cock and he felt the smooth suction of the brunette’s reflexive swallow. The sensation was divine and pressed him ever surer into the bliss waiting in the dark shadows of Trevor’s flesh. There was that beautiful, choked noise from his lover; somehow joyful, somehow desperate. The blonde’s climax edged on the horizon. _Not yet,_ he thought, unaware of his own frantic half-sob.

Understanding, need, surrender, completion. It burned every shade of blue in eyes that seemed to offer everything anyone could ever need. Captivated, the dhampir stroked one gleaming brow and murmured, “My love.” When Trevor whined back in response, the vibrations in his throat reverberated down Alucard’s cock and his other hand flew to those tousled brown locks, claws scratching over the brunette’s scalp.

Trevor groaned deep in his throat and he arched into Alucard so hard that his nose bumped into the blonde’s stomach. Everything inside of the dhampir narrowed down to the two of them as the center of the universe. This moment—every drop of sweat, wet slap of flesh, scrape of teeth— became another beam of the rising sun.

Reckless now, the blonde thrust hard enough that a tear rolled down Trevor’s cheek, but Alucard was lost in the tempest of coming. Like a tornado, his orgasm uprooted everything inside of him in glorious destruction. The pieces that settled back down were burnished in love and bliss. It was a brave new world of possibility. It was an utter shattering of what had been before.

The universe fragmented and his limbs went limp. He staggered against Trevor, unheeding of the precarious tether. The brunette’s wrists couldn’t take the additional pressure and his shoulders buckled. His whimper was genuine pain and Alucard’s spend trailed over his lips as the blonde’s cock slipped from his mouth.

“Oh _fuck!_ I’m sorry!” Alucard blurred in his speed to loosen the whip twined around the brunette’s wrists and alleviate the tension of the tether. Trevor gasped when his shoulders came down mere inches and the dhampir slowed his movements. “Talk to me Trevor; how bad is it?” he asked anxiously, raw fear creeping into his voice.

Belmont’s pink tongue swept out over his chin and his voice was sorrowful. “You pulled out too fast. I wasn’t done swallowing. That’s _rude_ , babe.” The blonde gaped for a moment and then snickered. “Seriously, where’s the consideration?” the brunette asked plaintively, his grin creeping into the question. Alucard’s chuckle bled into relieved laughter.

“Well, I am sorry, I was afraid I might have seriously hurt you.” He paused, and added delicately, “I was somewhat overcome.”

“Oh there was come,” Trevor responded tartly before offering a softer, teasing, “I told you my mouth was _always_ good.”

The dhampir shook his head with mild exasperation, but he was smiling. He eased the whip down a little more. Trevor groaned appreciatively. “That’s heavenly, everything feels like rubber.”

Alucard tucked his tongue in his jaw and looked meaningfully down. “Well, not _everything_.” Belmont smirked.

“You told me not to come so it’s going to take a while to calm down.” He shifted his legs out slowly in front of him and hissed. “You know how much I like to swallow; it made not coming much harder.” He paused, “It made everything harder, actually.” The brunette’s knees were bright red spots, with white blotches in the middle. The blonde knew it would start to tingle and burn as the circulation returned. Alucard felt a twinge of worry. _If he’s distracted, I can get him through the worst of it without him really registering it,_ he thought.

“How hard?” the dhampir purred. He grasped Belmont’s cock, enjoying the helpless “hah- _Oh_ ,” from his lover and the melting shudder. Running his thumb over the head, he collected the dewy drops and rubbed them on Belmont’s bottom lip. He chased after the offering with his mouth, clamping sharp teeth over the firm flesh.

The men groaned together and the brunette whispered, “ _Please_.” Pressing one taloned thumb against the hollow of Belmont’s throat, Alucard cupped his neck and hummed an affirmation. When he drew back, his parting touch was a clawed scrape over the throbbing pulse in the man’s throat. He blurred to the nightstand, withdrew the lube, and returned to his lover.

“Since you asked so politely,” he said, pouring a generous amount into his hand. Trevor’s exhale whistled out when Alucard licked it off his palm and bent down. Using his tongue, he adorned the furiously neglected cock until lube was pooling in the auburn curls and Trevor was panting in erratic, shivery gulps. Despite his own climax only moments before, fresh desire was rising inside the blonde.

“Please,” it was a breath, a gust of need. “May I be inside you?” Trevor’s entreaty was tempered with respect and reverence. _Both of us need it_ , the dhampir thought and smiled.

Alucard settled onto Belmont’s thighs, arching up on his own knees. “See where manners will get you?” He reached between them and slicked up his hole before guiding Trevor’s cock to his entrance. His eyes locked onto infinite blue as he sunk down. “They get you in—” his breath hitched as the blunt press of Belmont’s cock sought entry into tight need, “—side,” he whooshed out with a moan.

Belmont matched his exhale with an equally needy inhalation, as though he could sip down the released desire from Alucard. Yielding, parting pressure opened the blonde to a beautiful fullness that seemed to press up his belly, past his ribs and into his throat. Inexorably, he slipped down until, with a sudden, abrupt slide, he took the last few inches of Trevor and bottomed out. His head fell back and the brunette’s lips found the cords of his neck.

“Always so beautiful,” Belmont growled against his throat, setting his teeth against one tensed line. “Watching you take me like this.”

 _This is beautiful; what we make together is beautiful,_ Alucard thought as he rolled his hips. "You feel beautiful,” he murmured back. The dhampir rocked against him, hand firm against the tanned, stubbled jaw, the tip of his claw in the brunette’s mouth. He could feel Trevor lapping at it.

He picked up speed quickly, the slap of his ass on Trevor’s thighs percussive accompaniment to the strangled, frantic cries of his lover. “Wait! Wait!” Belmont cried out and then suddenly, “ _Red!_ Fuck, I’m—!” Alucard froze and his chin snapped down. Trevor’s face was drawn tight and anxious; eyes wide and glazed.

“What’s wrong? Your arms?” the blonde asked, genuinely concerned as he started to ease back.

“No, fuck _! Please don’t move,_ ” Trevor jerked against him. “I’m way, way, way too close to coming.”

Pleasure dripped down into the blonde like sap rolling off a tree. _He obeyed_ , the dhampir thought. Carefully, he pulled back and Trevor whimpered helplessly. “I’m serious, Tepes, I can’t—” Alucard leaned in, hair curtaining them into their own, hidden world.

“I give you permission,” the blonde crooned against his trembling mouth; gold and blue burning into each other. He slid down, clenching. “Come for me; come inside me, let me feel it. I want it, and you’ve been so very good.”

Belmont’s nostrils flared and his lips parted, “Alucard,” he murmured, as though the name was the lynchpin of the universe. _I am here_ , the blonde thought.

“Yes,” his lover moaned back to him, claw tip tracing over the scar under his eye. Alucard eased Belmont’s chin up. Scoring the edge of his jaw with his teeth, he bit into the tender skin under Trevor’s ear and suckled gently, little licks of blood fluttering over his tongue.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Trevor chanted in a near-delirium, “holy fucking—” Alucard moved in sync with Trevor’s gasps. It was a timeless perfection where bodies, eyes and hearts merged into one pulsing, golden truth. Belmont erupted under him, quaking hard with a grated oath. Alucard groaned at the sudden heat and slick between them. _I love this; I love you,_ he thought.

“I love you,” Trevor moaned as his pulse hammered against Alucard’s lips and the dhampir smiled, withdrawing his fangs.

“I know,” he murmured, licking the wound and then over the sweat of Trevor’s brow. “I love you too.” He wiggled gently and Trevor gasped. “And I loooove a happy ending.”

There was a poignant pause and then Trevor burst out laughing. “Pretty sure Disney isn’t making a featurette, “Bondage for Tots," Alucard!"

“Coming soon to a theatre near you,” the blonde replied starchily. He paused. “Well, soon-ish. I think we could both use a minute.”

“Well, you do look like a Disney princess, you know, the blonde one with the legs?” Belmont said and shifted just enough that Alucard knew it was time to untie him. His shoulders were hurting, he could tell from his wince.

“That’s like half of them, Belmont.” Alucard retorted.

“So you admit you belong in that category then,” Trevor grinned.

“Since we are throwing new names around today; I have no issue calling you Princess if you want,” Alucard eased off of Belmont, biting back a groan at the wetness creeping down his thighs. It always felt like such a loss to waste even a drop.

“Hey, I said _you_ looked like a Princess; I look like the guy who rang the church bells,” Belmont said, rolling his neck carefully, likely trying to alleviate aching pressure. _Not a chance_ , Alucard thought incredulously. Trevor was gorgeous and he never seemed to know it.

“Ha! Quasimodo? I don’t think so Belmont; poor Quasi only wishes for an ass like yours.” Trevor’s sigh was grateful when Alucard unhooked the whip and eased it slowly down.

“He might not have my ass but if my arms stayed up any longer, I would’ve had his hunch,” Trevor said and slowly rotated his shoulders.

“Let’s take a spin in the tub; I can give you a little rub down,” Alucard helped him to his feet and Trevor hissed. “Between the heat and the massage, you should be up to finally doing what you were supposed to be doing an hour ago.” Trevor rolled his eyes and despite himself, Alucard got annoyed again.

“What?! I’m not your servant! You don’t get to—” Trevor put his hand over his mouth and shook his head. _Excuse me?_ Alucard thought, livid at being silenced like an errant child.

“You are the **_worst_** person to try to surprise, you know that?” Belmont sighed, “Get my phone please and let me show you what the fuck I was actually doing.”

Confused, Alucard got it and brought it back over to where Trevor was carefully working out kinks. “Open it please,” Trevor said and Alucard did. He inhaled sharply and his eyes flew to Trevor.

“You’ve had your eye on it since the spring runway show and with your birthd—” Trevor yelped as Alucard jumped on him. _Whoops_ , he thought with dismay as they went down. Normally Belmont would catch him but his limbs were still a little weak. Alucard kissed his ear, cheek and finally found his mouth.

“Mmmm!” Trevor murmured happily into his lips and kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss, the blonde looked down at him. “Why didn’t you _tell me_ you were busy buying me a birthday present?! I punished you for buying me the Gucci shirt!”

“Was that punishment? It felt like a good time to me—” Alucard flicked his nose with a fingertip.

“Shut up, Belmont,” the dhampir said with a laugh.

“Yes, Daddy,” Trevor laughed back.

\---

You hang there on the wall  
You've carved out your place  
But I can tell you shake from inside  
I see it all the time  
The feel is always there  
Just frozen in your mind, from inside  
I wasn't gonna play it tonight  
But I can't help it the feeling's alive  
As long as you play my game, I'll let you win  
Before your entrance wave  
Before we play this game  
I like to feel you break from inside  
You're gold and pink inside  
And it's showing through your stare  
It's frozen us in time, from inside

 _-"Telepathy,"_ Crosses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed the art that inspired this! Please give Ash & Spice a follow, they are incredibly talented.  
> \----  
> I received this from a fan (who wished to remain anon). It's Trevor 'dressed up' in his metal T-shirt and Alucard's boots and I JUST LOVE IT AND HAD TO SHARE!!  
>   
> \---  
> I would like to stress that while I have some *limited* references for the dynamics depicted here, I would like to put a very large disclaimer on this being a wholly authentic and representative depiction of sub/dom culture or dynamics. It is **not** and is not intended to speak for individuals who associate with or identify as such and by no means should be used in place of their life stories and/or personal experiences.  
> \---  
> [That Gucci Shirt](https://www.gucci.com/ca/en/pr/men/ready-to-wear-for-men/shirts-for-men/sports-shirts-for-men/silk-crepe-shirt-with-self-tie-p-648905Z605B9772) because I research shit for no reason....


End file.
